Plentiful Shade
by Reohawk
Summary: Eragon succedded in killing Galbatorix. Arya got the green dragon. Murtaugh is on the good side. Now trouble is brewing and they need all the help they can get. I hope you like it.
1. Grandad's Way Too Famous

An ordinary soldier is far more extraordinary than the extraordinary general

**A/n: I really hope you guys like this fiction. This is my first Eragon fanfic, and it took me awhile to come up with a good enough idea worthy of Paolini. I can't stress enough how much I want reviews so please, do me a favor. Enjoy.**

An ordinary soldier is far more extraordinary than the extraordinary general. Sylo rethought the words of his father as he sat outside of his hometown, Kagleton.

Kagleton was an ill-known community hidden by the Hadarac Desert. It was built into an oasis and was plentiful of water and fruit. The people of Kagleton were nice, simple. Exactly what you would expect of a hidden village in Alagaesia.

The only extraordinary thing about it was Sylo's grandpa. He had joined the Varden and had come up with strategy to get to the third dragon egg. Galbatorix may have been dead but his enchantments upon the egg had not.

His plan succeeded, and the name Graw Noblemind was put into the record books. Even 80 years later Sylo was embarrassed when grandmothers talked about Graw. They went on and on about how Graw enabled the repopulance of the dragons.

It was, of course, quite annoying. Especially when Sylo wanted to make a man of himself, not of his grandfather's image. It didn't help that town tradition made him ask the grandmother to ask out her granddaughter and they wouldn't shut up about Graw.

Sylo shook his head, trying to get out the cobwebs. He went back to thinking about his father's statement. Because of Grandad's great intellectual accomplishment, Sylo's father made Sylo mentally work out and today's exercise was phrases.

Sylo mulled it over, staring up to the sky on his thinking rock. It was massive, speckled grey and knobby. However on the top it was perfectly flat and long enough for Sylo to lie on.

It was here that his girlfriend Sheyanne found him. To Sylo, she was the most beautiful girl in the village. All of the other boys in his village disagreed. They found girls with black hair and brown hairs beautiful. Not the extremely rare find that was Sheyanne. She had blonde hair that was closer to the white of the clouds. Her eyes were hazel, but just mentioning them by color did them an injustice. If you stared into them you could make out patterns in a light liquid green. It was no wonder that Sylo found himself hypnotized by them.

"Sylo," exclaimed Sheyanne. He propped himself up onto his elbows expectantly. "Guess what? The Riders are here. They have 5 more eggs to be hatched. And they're not just any riders either. It's Eragon, Saphira, Arya, and Glade.

Sylo threw himself off the rock and started running, grabbing Sheyanne as he went. Sheyanne was the only one who knew Sylo's dearest dream. Everyone else figured he just wanted to be a scholar like his father.

Sylo let out his deepest ambition with: "Are they letting us touch the eggs?" He asked this with an almost pathetic glint in his eye, but Sheyanne understood him enough not to make fun.

"Yeah. It seems they're having a bit of trouble somewhere. Lots of rumors about skirmishes in the Beor mountains. Aaannnnnnnd" she dragged out. She was always doing this to him, pushing Sylo's curiosity to the limit.

"And what Sheyanne?" he questioned, taking the bait with an exasperated sigh. She fondled his curly orange hair.

"Eragon is going to take in apprentices. Now remember"-she eyed him for Sylo didn't appear to be breathing-"this is all speculation and rumor. Don't take it all too seriously."

Sylo had stopped running. But not because he was out of breath but because the shock Sheyanne's words had on him.

They had reached the stadium where 2 enormous amorous dragons lay intertwined with the other. 5 rock-like eggs stood on podiums with Eragon and Arya standing betwixt the middle egg.

They went in order: brown, grass green, white, gold, and majestic purple. Already people were lining up, waiting for Eragon to bow before the crowd and let them enter the stage.

Eragon cleared his throat. His prince-like looks earning him many admiring glances from the ladies. He didn't look bothered and announced, "Good people of Kagleton, I am immensely proud to announce 4 more eggs from Saphira and Glade. The fifth egg, my dear villagers, is from Thorn and the wild dragoness Majestica. I will not tell you which be which, so without further ado: begin."

The crowd started to walk up the few stairs and passed along the eggs, putting a hand onto each egg. Occasionally Saphira or Glade would stop townsfolk and tell them to place their hand on the egg again. Every time they shook their heads "no." Sylo knew they were listening for a squeal the baby dragon would release would its rider touched it.

The odds were not looking good for Sylo or for Sheyanne, though she didn't care as much. Not one egg had hatched and the whole village except for 10 had passed over the eggs.

Sylo and Sheyanne were the last ones to pass over the eggs. Sylo slid his hand over the brown egg, and nothing. He moved onto the green egg, with no results. He slipped his hand onto the white egg laced with charcoal veins.

Saphira pushed her paw in front of him to wait. Sylo knew the drill. He passed his hand over it again. This time Saphira shook her head in a definite "yes." Sylo grabbed the egg and walked over to where Eragon and Arya stood.

Sheyanne gave Sylo a watery smile, for she was extremely happy for him but did not want Sylo to leave. Sylo watched her place her hand onto the gold, and quickly moved on. She placed her hand onto the purple one, noting the rich, vivid color.

Saphira did not even have to put her paw out in front this time. She just put her head up and roared flames out of her maw. Sheyanne grinned and picked up her egg, rushing over to Sylo. Sylo smiled broadly, realizing that he had achieved two of his goals in one dynamic day.

**A/n: So, how'd you like it? Review and tell me how much. It helps me focus and write faster when I have reviews to fuel me on. Give me tips or idea too, I'll try to incorporate it in. Right now, I shall insert something funny and witty. Thank you. **


	2. The Start of the Beginning

A/n Thanks for the reviews guys

**A/n Thanks for the reviews guys. I will definitely take your opinions and ideas and try to graft them into the story. This chapter will hopefully be about 500 words longer than the last one but I can't promise anything. Enjoy. **

Sylo hopped onto the ground. Immediately after Sheyanne had picked up her new egg Eragon had made the new trainees get onto Saphira and Glade.

Sylo's head was still reeling in shock. True it had been his most valued dream, but it was most peoples these days. The fact that his girlfriend got an egg too blew him out of the water. He couldn't believe his luck. He finally had the chance to outshine his too famous Grandad.

"Now come here," said Eragon, his lilting voice revealing that he had spent much time with the elves. The new riders walked over to Eragon. "You are the newest addition to the Dragon Riders. As Chief Rider I welcome you. You will begin training under Arya and I immediately after your dragons learn to talk. I estimate they will hatch in about 5 minutes." With that he walked away, succeeding in impressing his new students.

Meanwhile Saphira was whispering to the eggs, coaxing them to hatch. Her huge snout was amazingly soft and gentle with the eggs. Arya and Glade just stared at their young charges, sizing them up as if about to fight.

In an undertone Sheyanne whispered, "This is pretty sweet, huh. We get to train under the people who killed Galbatorix. I kinda wanted to meet Murtaugh though; he did break free from Galbatorix's reign. That's got to some serious strength."

"Yes it does," picked up Arya, her voice carrying easily. "Eragon, Saphira, Thorn and I channeled our energy through him; we barely broke Murtaugh free, though. I guess it's just a testament to the strength of Galbatorix." At the look of surprise on her pupils faces she added, "Elves have extremely good hearing. From now on it will be quite impossible to have a private conversation. Or until you learn protective spells."

"So you're allowed to tell us that we're able to do magic?" inquired Sylo. He knew that the Riders of old didn't tell trainees that they could do magic.

"Yes. Unfortunately the mystique of the Riders has passed with Galbatorix. Everyone knows Riders can do magic. Because of this Eragon and Oromis have had to create a whole new curriculum to train you amateurs."

Loud squeaking and shaking of eggs halted the conversation immediately. Arya whipped her head around to look at Saphira, who was grinning broadly. Sylo and Sheyanne ran over to their respective eggs. Sylo's white egg was wobbling frantically.

Cracks started to appear in the rock hard shell, giving light to the dragon. It seemed to work harder seeing the luminance. Then the egg shattered revealing the baby dragon that was to be Sylo's. It was not snow-white, but more closely resembling the white that a cloud is. Its spines and claws were a glossy grey, charcoal even.

This newest of dragons surprised Saphira. Its coal grey eyes flickered open and then it hopped into the air and started to fly. Saphira guffawed; _I didn't know baby dragons could fly. I didn't until my 2__nd__ month. It seems my child was more born for the air than I was._

"Sylo," instructed Arya. "You must touch your dragon to earn your gedway insignia. Do it soon."

Sylo obeyed, jumping at his dragon and catching him with his dominant left hand. Icy hot energy surged through him, burning his hand and chilling his veins. He forced himself not to faint in front of his girlfriend. As soon as the pain dissipated he looked over to Sheyanne.

Her dragon was just emerging. Sylo could not imagine a more rich and beautiful color. It seemed to match Sheyanne's rarity and personality perfectly. Violet eyes flashed open, ivory claws clicking against rocks.

_Thorn managed to create a fine dragoness huh, Saphira_. Glade swiveled to look at his mate. She looked to be pouting as if she hadn't yet managed to create such a lovely dragon.

She wasn't able to answer for a gasp of pain emerged from Sheyanne's mouth as she had grabbed the violet dragons head. Sylo looked at his hand, a new silvery burn branded there. Sheyanne fell onto her butt, looking relieved that the pain was gone.

Her dragon hopped onto her lap as Sylo's landed on his shoulder. They both looked at the other in surprise. It seemed they already knew who their Rider was.

"You know, you will have to come up with a name for your dragons soon," Eragon asked, his voice trailing from behind a massive oak. He appeared from behind it, strolling along. "You newest child is quite handsome, Saphira. Good work, Glade."

Eragon looked so serious. He was not the person who was told in the stories. He had been fun-loving and never serious. Sylo wondered what had happened. It was not as if Saphira had died or anything. Roran and Katrina definitely hadn't, at least in the war.

Arya and Eragon walked away, holding hands and speaking furiously. Saphira and Glade flew away to a secluded spot, tails intertwined. They left Sylo and Sheyanne alone with their new dragons and their thoughts.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sylo, speaking both of their thoughts aloud. "I wanted to be a Rider, but this isn't how I thought it would turn out. I thought they would welcome us with open arms, not be so distant and aloof."

"I know what you're saying. I kinda expected it from Arya, but definitely not from Eragon. And to answer your first question I think we should name our dragons and get to know them," answered Sheyanne, shooting a pointed looks at the white dragon perched on Sylo's shoulder, and the purple dragon sitting in Sheyanne's lap.

"I say we help each other. We come up with names for yours first, then we move onto mine. Helps build teamwork and all that junk," suggested Sylo. Sheyanne nodded, indicting for Sylo to start.

"Well first thing, she's a girl. Guy names are not am option. How 'bout Violet. It goes with her color and all."

"I don't know, Sylo," stated Sheyanne worriedly. She really wanted to have her dragon to have a perfect name. "It just doesn't feel right."

"Alright. I got plenty more where that came from. Let me think for a second though," asked Sylo. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, shaking his head occasionally. "Okay, I got three good ones, at least I think so. After that you have to help name your own dragon. Do you like Purpura, Regia, or Aboria?"

"Oh, those are really good Sylo," exclaimed Sheyanne, eyes bright with admiration. How'd you come up with them?"

"They're words from a dead language that originated from people living near modern-day Gil'ead. It's not important, why don't you ask your dragon which name she prefers." Sylo was becoming impatient. He thought naming Sheyanne's was taking too long and he really wanted to name his own.

"Alright, dragon. I like Regia the least, so what do you think of it?" Sheyanne questioned, directing it to the majestic baby dragon in her lap. The newborn shook her head. "How 'bout Purpura?" Another shake of the head from the dragon in Sheyanne's lap. Getting desperate Sheyanne asked, "Do you like Aboria?"

The dragon nodded her head. _I was wondering when you were going to get around to that name. I liked it the moment your nest mate uttered it._

"Aboria,"-the dragon jerked her head up at the sound of her name-"I thought that dragons didn't usually talk until their first week, if not more." Sylo asked the question before Sheyanne got it out of her mouth.

_It appears I am a genius of my race. Much like your grandfather Sylo._ Sylo looked perplexed. _I gleaned it from your mind, you were dwelling on it. You really should learn how to forficate your minds._

"Okay, little Mrs. Genius," retorted Sylo. "Can we try to name my dragon now."

"Of course, Sylo. I'm sorry, I forgot that you got a dragon too," teased Sheyanne. "Now why don't you come up with words from your famous dead language?" Sheyanne talked slowly, playing a game with Sylo.

"All right," stammered Sylo. He took off the white predator from his shoulder and kneeled so he could look his dragon in the eye. Just shake your head if you like any of the names I throw at you."

Sylo started listing off names. Some of the ones included were Pondus, Maneo, Astrum, Ferveo, and Excussum. Finally Sylo got one that the white dragon agreed with.

"Destino, huh," asked Sylo. He had to make sure that Destino was want his dragon wanted to be called. His dragon shook his head vigorously; his indication could not be mistaken.

"Very well, young Riders. Sheyanne, Aboria, Sylo, and Destino. You have now become history," Arya said mysteriously. "Do well to enjoy it."

**A/n: So how'd you like it? Review me and I'll find out. Thanks for you guys who reviewed me for the first chapter. Give me ideas; I love to hear what you guys take on what I should do not. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Arya's Too LooseLipped

A/n: So very sorry about the wait

**A/n: So very sorry about the wait. I had a week-long vacation and I had to work out my plot. Thanks for reading. From now on I will reply to all reviews you guys give me. Not doing that is just lazy. R&R. Enjoy. **

They had been flying aboard Saphira and Glade for 4 days. Apparently they were heading for the place of their training. Sylo was confused for they were heading in the opposite direction of Du Weldenvarden and Vroengard was about 50 degrees to the west.

This led him to wondering where they were training. Beor Mountains were also out for Arya and recently had a gigantic fight. The Dwarves had banished her from any of their cities, which was basically that whole mountain range.

The only thing that Sylo could figure was the Spine, or the small peninsulas near Surda that's still a part of Alagaesia. The Spine wasn't much of a possibility because the dragons weren't heading enough to the west. They were heading much too much to the south. Eragon must have made a new base for Riders near Surda that Sylo hadn't heard of. It would definitely explain what Eragon had said about the new curriculum.

On a much less confusing matter, Destino had grown a lot in 5 days. When he was hatched, he had been about the size of an average cat, but he was now more compared to a medium-sized dog.

Destino was also progressing fast when it came to flying. Saphira was being all motherly and showing him how to do aerial fights. He was amazing, doing flips and twists.

"Don't worry Sylo," said Eragon. "Saphira will not be Destino's teacher. She would mother her baby much too much. Glade will. He is extremely honorific; he will not let his emotions get in the way of his training." Sylo looked questioning at him, wondering how Eragon read his mind.

"Eragon, mind if I ask you a question?" asked Sylo. "Why are you being so serious? All the stories told of you being fun loving. Arya told me yesterday that you were too."

"It seems many things are the reason. Most I can't and won't tell you. Mostly though, I'm just grieving over Roran, he just died a year ago."

Sylo nodded his thanks and walked away. He was completely unsatisfied by Eragon's answer but knew he couldn't get naught more out of him. He decided he'd talk to Arya about it, so he walked over to the secretive but pleasant elf. Sylo knew she was going to be his master so he was trying to create a friendship between them.

He found her as Sylo usually found Arya; sitting on a cliff with her feet dangling over the edge. He walked up to her and sat down. Arya gave him an inquisitive glance but said nothing about it. "Arya, can you tell me why Eragon's being so secretive? I don't know him personally, but I get the feeling that this isn't how he normally is."

"It is simply not my place to tell; besides it would be a serious breach in trust. However, I can give you this tip. Brom, the famous slayer of Morzan, used to say that what the elves don't say is more important than what they do," explained Arya, her face impassive as she explained the traits of her race. "He knew us well and Eragon as Brom's son has this acquired trait. However, he has built on it. He learned not to tell the whole truth believably. I suppose being my mate doesn't help much either," she said with a smirk.

Sylo got up quickly and nodded his thanks to Arya. His head was spinning with the information she had given him. He rushed over to where he knew he could find Sheyanne sitting with Aboria, and most probably Sylo's dragon.

Sylo told the two ladies everything, dramatically pausing before he broke the news about Eragon and Arya. Sheyanne let out a gasp of surprise but Aboria just puffed out a huff of smoke in annoyance.

_Finally figured it out haven't. I recognize that the symptoms of love are hardly there but really. Slight blushing and tiny smiles when they look at each other. The most obvious is Eragon, but everyone knows he wasn't exactly good at bottling his emotions. _

_Yea, Rider. Let's jus' say that a bird's eye view is incredibly nice. _Destino landed on Sylo's shoulder. He glanced at him quickly, before shooting a double-take.

"Wait a moment. You talk?" queried Sylo. Destino just rolled his shoulders, explaining he didn't know. Moving on, Sylo asked, "So you guys figure out where the hell the Riders are taking us?"

"Well it seems that Arya's the loose-lipped one of the two. She told me we were going to a whole new Rider training center. She said it was about 100 miles west of Aroughs. If I recall correctly, that's the farthest south city that's still in Alagaesia."

Sylo nodded his approval, and gave her a proud smile. "Alright now that we got that out of the way, I still have two questions that need to be answered by whatever means necessary. Why would Eragon take apprentices now, considering how many of Saphira's eggs have hatched. I believe it's over a 100. Secondly, what's all this trouble happening in Vroengard? Who dare disturb the old Rider's home?"

"You nosy Urgal spit!" exclaimed Eragon. "Why can't you younglings just trust me? But if you can't I shall tell you. I'm taking apprentices because of what is on Vroengard. I am too old and way too unlucky to go up against the Circle.

As of what is on Vroengard, I can't tell you until you earn my respect. And Sylo, wrack your brains as you want, but unfortunately there is no historical parallel for the Circle, not even the Forsworn compare to their power. Now I hope you're all happy," Eragon muttered as he walked away.

Sylo just raised his eyes at the three other apprentices of Eragon Shadeslayer. He pushed his head into his hands, extremely frightened that anything could force the Leader of the Riders to take on two apprentices.

The next day they arrived at the new Rider's base, Brom Hall. It was named in the honor of Eragon's first mentor and killer of so many of the Forsworn. Arya and Eragon both called it new, but to call it that was a serious stretch of the imagination. The stone was worn with the salt from the ocean and the glass windswept from the many storms.

Not to call it ugly. No, for it was the most beautiful sight, with the sapphire-colored stones, that the young heroes had even seen. Sylo looked around, glancing at the skies. There were few dragons in the sky, mostly blues and greens, all resembling Saphira and Glade. The most spectacular sight in the whole sky, however, was Destino.

Some would say that Aboria, with her perfect color, would light up the sky. Destino almost perfectly matched the white of the clouds, which wasn't very amazing. It was his wings that made such an impression.

When his wings were out and the sun was shining, Destino's wings acted as a prism. All the colors of the rainbow shooting out through the back of his wings. Sheyanne wiped a tear from her eye and smiled proudly at Sylo. Aboria was following Destino as though hypnotized. Meanwhile, Saphira was staring gloatingly at anyone who would look her in the eyes, showing off the most beautiful creatures she had made.

Saphira, Glade, Aboria, and Destino all landed in the patio-area of Brom Hall. "Alright. Sylo and Sheyanne your corridors are just down the hall. Guys on the left, Girls the right. Saphira will take your dragons to the hold. Meet here at an hour after dawn," Arya announced, then ran off in the direction of Eragon.

Sylo and Sheyanne walked down the hallway, hands intertwined. They were so shell-shocked from everything that they didn't talk just gathering strength from the presence of the others. When they finally found the dorms, they split up.

Sylo walked right in, and found the first empty bunk. He didn't have anything to unpack so he lay down. He opened up his mind to find Destino. He chatted with him for a while before failing asleep. All that was running through his mind was the adventures he'd be having with his friends.

**A/n: So how'd you like it? I sincerely thank everyone for reviewing. If you think I should change anything or add anything tell me. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
